Be Humble and Kind
by alazygameplayer
Summary: You are a male human who works as a Sous Chef at a decent restaurant. You have been wanting this job forever, and now you finally have it. However, as you go through your daily life, a certain skeleton and his crew of monsters worm their way into your life. Can you find it in you to be as humble and kind as them? Only time will tell. SansxMaleReader
1. Walking to Work

**Be Humble and Kind**

 **A SansxMaleReader fanfic**

Voice of Red Guy: Hello! Its me!

Anyways, hi everyone and welcome to my attempt at making a decent fanfiction. If any of you have problems, please do let me know as I will do my darndest to keep this entertaining for all of you!

Chapter 1: Walking to Work

You sigh as you stand there in line, waiting to get your order of coffee so you can get out of here and get to your job. Strangely enough, you love your job working as a sous-chef at the local ritzy restaurant. After applying for almost 2 months to various restaurants, going through every hoop they told you as a Commis, which was essentially a pot washer and vegetable peeler on crack, you managed to land a job as the Sous Chef. You sigh as you tap your foot on the ground, waiting for the line to hurry up and get going. Your phone rings and you check the caller. Oh boy, here we go again. You answer.

"Yes?"

"Don't you yes me. Where are you" the yell of your boss echoing in your skull as you yank the phone from your ear.

"Listen, Damian…"

"Don't you Damian me. You knew damn well we open early today for the children's benefit, and you only have half an hour to get here!"

You sigh. You knew this benefit would help the local children's hospital out immensely, and yes, you know that you only have half an hour to get there to get prepped. But come on...coffee is important right now.

"Look, Damian, I know I need to be there soon, but come on man I got up not too long ago and need to get me some caffeine. I will be there in 15 minutes, and I promise I will do everything to make sure this goes smoothly, I swear," you say as you step up more in the line until you are almost at the front. Damian sighs as he then replies to you in a softer, more relaxed tone.

"Yeah. Sure, listen, I'm sorry I snapped. Just...hurry, would ya please? Oh, and we got two new Commis coming in for training, so be ready."

You smile as you reply with a small chuckle. "Sure thing. And hey, go easy on them would ya? You used to be there at one point." Damian chuckles as he said, "Yeah...I got ya. Now do what ya need and get here." You give a quick goodbye and then purchase your long waited caffeine dosage for the day. You wait as it is being made, when you look up from your phone for a minute to see what you believe to be a walking, breathing skeleton monster. Normally, you would react with a scream, but after all, these things are more normal now than they appear. Yes, apparently for over a millennium, monsters have been living under the nearby Mt. Ebbot, which was sealed all those years ago. It's been up to almost 4 years since the monsters have come out from the underground, and you aren't too surprised to see them milling around in normal society. Of course, you think to yourself, there have been problems. The money issue being one thing. All that gold...the market had a bit of a drop because of the influx of all that cash, but it quickly recovered. According to the markets, the monsters were quite wealthy with all that cash they had. Not only did all the politicians cause an uproar over this new species discovery and the implications of laws and regulations, but scientists and even philosophers began to clammer to get a hold of these new monsters to both study and ask questions. Apparently, the king, you thought to yourself, quickly shut that down, saying to the people wanting to study his people that he would not sign his people over to be used as "tests" for study.

The bone monster, or skeleton it would seem, was busily tapping on his phone, and it looked like he was playing a game of some sort. He looked like he was concentrating as well. You move up closer to see what he is doing, and now you see. It's a rhythm game, and boy he was on the hardest difficulty of the hardest song. You decide to wait until he is finished before you see him sigh after all that effort.

"well, there goes a new highscore. lets see if they can beat it now."

The skeleton is wearing a blue jacket with a puffy sort of hood and a pair of black shorts with white stripes on the side. You then notice what you thought were some pink sandals were in fact pink slippers, and he was wearing some white socks as well.

The skeleton looks up at you, with a smile on his face as he said, "yo"

You gulp. You aren't used to talking to monsters much, but you try your hardest. "Uh...hi. Nice to meet you." You tell him your name.

The skeleton stuffs his phone back in his shorts pocket as he replied, " nice to meet you too. i'm sans, sans the skeleton. put er there pal." He puts out his hand and you go to shake it, only to hear the unmistakeable sound of a whoope cushion going off. You blush and jerk your hand back as he doubles over in laughter, the other customers looking at you and the monster. You flush, your face flaring up in red.

"whoope cushion in the hand trick. always funny. hey pal, got a question for ya. what does the wind do when it hits a skeleton?"

You shrug your shoulders a little as he gives another smile.

"nothing, it goes right through them."

You give a little snort in laughter as you reply, "Oh my god, that was so bad."

Sans chuckles as he said, "eh, i got a million of them. though that one was quite...humerous."

You give another bit of laughter as you swear you can hear somewhere the sound of a corny rimshot. "Well, it's nice to meet you Sans. I'm sorry, I have to head off to my job soon, but it was nice meeting you." The skeleton shrugs again as he said, "eh, it was good meeting you too pal. say, where do you work anyways?"

You fiddle with your fingers a little as you say, "It's the restaurant down the road. The somewhat fancy one" you say, trying not to be rude to your own place of employ. Sans nods as he then sighs and picks up the cup he had just been handed by the barista and takes a deep swig, your eyes bulging a little as he gulps down the hot coffee. In seconds he finishes it and tosses it, without looking, into the trash nearby. He sighs, obviously sated, as he looks at you, a little steam coming from his nose because of the hot coffee. You snicker a little bit as he gives another smile, his large teeth forming an almost comical grin.

"well, i'll have to check the place out sometime. i know a few people who could use the place as a date night. see ya." He seemed to hum as he exited the coffee shop. You hear your name be called as your coffee is set down on the counter. You quickly grab it and bolt from the shop. You take small sips as you make your way down the sidewalk towards your workplace. As you walk, your coat that you wear, due to it being somewhat chilly today, flaps in your wake. Suddenly, a man runs into you, causing your sweet coffee to crash from your hand onto the ground, and unfortunately, some of that spilled coffee splashes onto the male's pants as well. He lets out a yell, the hot coffee hurting him. He turns in your direction and its obvious he is pissed.

"What the fuck?! That fucking hurt, you prick!"

The man grumbled as he tried to wipe the coffee from his pants, you trying to do something to help. The man, in his frustration and obvious anger, gives you a slap across your cheek. It stings as you hold your cheek, tears forming a little in your eyes.

"Do you even know who the fuck I am?! Or how much these pants cost me?!"

You struggle to say, "N-no sir, please I am sorry! I didn't mean to drop it!"

The man doesn't want to hear it as he rears back to slap you again.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I'm god damn royalty!" You prepare for another slap to the face, when the man stops mid swing. You look down, and see the skeleton from the coffee shop. You remembered the skeleton had small pin pricks of light in his eyes when you talked to him. Now, both eyes were pure black as he looked at the obviously now spooked man.

"pal, i suggest you leave right now...or you'd be _boned_."

The man, obviously still angry and in pain from the coffee, lowers his hand and then said, "Just you wait, you little freak. I'm royalty around here, and if I have my way about it, I swear to god I'll have you back under that fucking mountain where you belong!" He turned on his heel and swiftly continued on his walk down the sidewalk. You hold your cheek as the man storms off, looking down at the skeleton. He turns to face you and sees your cheek is red. He frowns as he eyed the red slap mark showing up.

"you ok buddy? that slap looks pretty red-diculous"

You laugh and wince slightly as you reply, with a quiet voice. "I'm fine...I need to go. Thank you again Sans. And...were you following me?"

Sans shakes his head with that same smile. "nope, saw what happened from a-far and got here as quick as i could. you should know who that is by the way. that, my dear human, is sir hemmsworth the third, a so called prince by name only. how do i know him? well, lots of monsters in the area hate the guy, since he has been nagging his mom, who owns the land where some monsters live on, to demolish it, and put in new homes for humans instead. thing is, the old lady loves the monsters and doesn't want to do it. he's hoping she outright dies so he can do the job himself."

You look at him in worry and then you say, "Well...I'll look out for him next time. Thank you Sans…" You give a small smile as he then pushes a piece of paper with a number on it to you. "here, my cell number. call me sometime so we can maybe replace that coffee sometime. it's "bean" swell kid, but i don't want to get "ground" to paste because i'm late for my own job."

You start laughing, making you feel a lot better after the incident and say, "Sure, that will be nice. Thanks again Sans. I...I'm sorry you had to stick up for me. Maybe that coffee will be payment enough?"

Sans chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. "you can always bribe me with ketchup. anyways, i think that man with the slicked back hair and fearful look in his eye is your boss coming to check on you. see ya pal." He then begins to walk down the sidewalk, passing Damian as he approaches you.

"What the hell was that about? I didn't know you were friends with a monster?" He notices the slap mark on your cheek. You hear the anger in his voice as he said, "Did he do that to you?"

You shake your head and hold your hands up a little to calm him down. "No...no...it was some rich prick I accidentally dumped my coffee on. He slapped me for some baffling reason and just stormed off."

Damian sighs as he shows you a small grimace, "Some fucking people. I bet it was that prick Hemmsworth again. He is nothing but trouble on this side of town." You nod. "It was him. He did it." Damian gave a deep sigh as he then gave a small chuckle and patted your shoulder. "Come on, we can warm up some coffee in here for you. We still have ten minutes to get ready for the children's benefit."

You smile and nod, feeling your cheek once more. The pain is gone, and you check your phone to see if the mark is gone too. It's still there, but slowly going away. You give a small nod as Damian got behind you and pushed you towards the restaurant, giving a little chuckle. "Come on, we got customers to feed." You nod and smile as you follow him into the restaurant, your mind still on the skeleton who saved you, in a way. How did he get there so fast...and how in the world did he even manage to get between you and that man without you noticing? You push the thought to the back of your mind for now, as you put on your Sous Chef uniform and begin to get this whole thing started. You roll up your sleeves and crack your knuckles as you talk to the kitchen staff, along with Damian to prepare them for the upcoming children's function…

8 hours later…

Your shift was long, but you managed to get through it quite well. After dealing with the children's function, and raising quite a bit of money as a result, and that made you feel good about yourself. You sigh and roll your shoulders as you look to Damian, who claps you on the back.

"Good work out there. I swear, some of those kids can be so damn picky. But, what can you do when you do it for a good cause?"

You smile as you grab you coat and make yourself ready to go. "Hey, thanks again Damian. I appreciate you hiring me on as the Sous Chef."

Damian chuckled. "Doing my job. You need me to talk you home?"

You shake your head and gave a smirk. "I can handle it. Besides, I apparently have a little "guardian skeleton" out there somewhere."

Damian rolls his eyes as he said ,"Alright, you take care. We got this the rest of the way." You nod as you make your way out of the restaurant, and then hear the sound of footsteps behind you. You turn as you see the short skeleton from before, giving his same lazy smile to you.

"yo, thought i could walk ya home after what happened this morning. just got back from my job of selling hotdogs at the park."

You smile and nod. "Sure, why not. It would be nice to have some company."

You saw him smile again as he walked with you down the sidewalk, humming again as his eyes looked around, see the streetlights flicker a little as you walk.

"sure is "bonely" here at night. glad you got a pal with ya? even if he isn't a skele-ton of fun."

You roll your eyes and give a small laugh as you walk with him down the sidewalk. "Do you always do puns?"

He chuckled, one eye closed, the other eye watching you.

"i do bad jokes as well. but i'll save those for another time."

You nod and then hear his phone ring. He takes it from his pocket and answers it.

"yo...hey ya doing? i'm almost home. got a...friend that needs to be helped home. Yeah...yeah...no, they aren't hurt paps. don't worry...i'll be home in a few. bye."

You look over give a questioning look. "Paps?"

Sans smiled. "my brother. sweetest and coolest skeleton this side of the underground. you should meet him sometime." You nod with a grin. "Sure, he sounds nice."

Sans saw you stop in front of an apartment building, the doorman smiling as he nodded at Sans. "Heya Sans. Hope to see you at the comedy club again." Sans gives another smirk as he looked at the male. "eh, i tend to tickle a few funny bones every now and then." Both you and the doorman, named Samuel, give a good laugh at the joke before Sans gives you a lazy wave.

"see ya coffee bean." He then turns and makes his way down the sidewalk again, still humming his little song. You blink, at first wondering why he called you that, but then remembered he met you at the coffee shop...and your accident did involve coffee. Samuel chuckled as he said, "I swear, he makes me laugh with the dumbest puns imaginable." You laugh again as you walk through the door as he hold it open for you. You get into the elevator and make your way up to the fourth floor. You then fumble for your keys and unlock the door. After a few minutes, a large and fluffy orange cat rubs against your leg as you give it a pet. "Hey there Stranger...glad you are doing well while I was gone." After feeding your cat and getting you some microwaved chinese food, you plop yourself in front of the TV and flip it on, sighing as you relax after a long day at work. You still wonder why that man had hit you, even if what had happened was an accident. And that skeleton...you were not quite sure what to think of him, your thoughts drifting to how he had managed to get between you and the man before. When it did happen, however, you felt...safe.

You shake your head as you get that thought out of your head again. Come on, ya just met the guy...er skeleton. Your cat decides to make his appearance, squishing his big body against you and purring up a storm. "Yeah...who's daddy's little kitty?" The cat seemed to squish his head against your hand for more pets as he answers with a purr. You sigh as you flip the tv channel and continue to watch. You check your pockets to find your phone, and the slip of paper with Sans number falls out. You check the number and then shrug. Hey, can't hurt to talk. You could always use a new friend.

*Hey, its me from the restaurant

You wait for a response, and it comes a few minutes later.

*hey me from the restaurant, i'm sans.

Dad jokes, really?

*Haha, very funny. So, you said something about your brother?

*who paps? i told him about you. told him i helped, and your human. he loves humans.

You chuckle as you pet your cat and respond to him.

*Oh yeah?

*yeah. says he wants to show you his friendship spaghetti. he does this with everyone new he meets.

You laugh and then smile. This Paps person sounds like quite a character.

*he can meet you tomorrow if you want. he works at an italian restaurant downtown.

You blink. Well...that was new.

*Wait, you mean at Luigi's?

*yeah. odd name for a restaurant, i know. you humans and naming things after yourself. he does pretty well. is the line cook and everything.

You laugh out loud, spooking your cat a little. You quickly reply back.

*Wow. I'm glad you guys are doing so well.

*well, we could be doing better, but we are happy where we are.

You smile again. Why couldn't you stop smiling.

*but hey, going up in the world is apart-ment and parcel, huh coffee bean?

You laugh again, seeing that he is trying to let you know he lives in an apartment with his brother.

*gotta split. paps wants me to test a batch of linguine. see ya coffee bean.

You roll your eyes, already being given a nick name by someone you just met. You decide to do the same.

*See ya spooks

You chuckle to yourself as you look back on the conversation. You feel like you made a good friend, and you just met them today. Your dad always did tell you that you can count the good friends you have on one hand, at most. And well, you thought, maybe he would be added to that list...


	2. I Got Friends in Low Places

You yawn as you wake up in the morning, stretching out in your bed. You grumble and scratch your back as you get up. You slowly walk towards the kitchen, bleary eyed and grumbly as you stumble towards the coffee can. After slowly starting up the coffee maker, you sigh as you check your phone. It's 8 in the morning. Oh good, not going to be late today. You crick your neck side to side as you grumble once more. "Man...I hate having to wake up like this. I feel tired every morning…" You then hear your machine beep as you get up to get a cup. You sigh happily as you drink deep of the energizing coffee. Feeling a soft ball of fur press against your foot, you see your cat rubbing against you.

"Hey buddy...let's get you some food."

You stand up and pour your kitty some tasty cat food and set it down for him, the eager cat already chomping away. You give him some well deserved pets before you stand and attempt to head to the shower. After a quick shower and checking yourself in the mirror, you rub your chin and see the beginning of some stubble. You decide to leave it. After all, people always did say you looked nice with a 5 o'clock shadow. Taking your time, you get on your work shirt and a clean pair of black khakis. You check your phone for the weather. Another cold one today. You sigh, then remember.

"Oh yeah. Sans. Wonder what he's up to."

You decide to shoot him a text.

*Hey spooks, you up?

You go about making a quick breakfast of eggs and toast before you hear your phone beep

*yeah, but i slept like the dead

You roll your eyes at the pun. Haha, skeleton, dead, you got it.

*Ah, well, what you up to today spooks?

You eat slowly as you check your Facebook and hear the phone ping again.

*not much coffee bean. i got work today at the hotdog stand. if ya get hungry, just come on by. i'll give ya a discount."

You smirk as you see him call you that name again. You didn't mind. You've been called...worse things before, but besides that, this skeleton seems like he can be a good person when he wants to be. You still remember how...scary he was, and how deep his voice got when he talked to that man.

*Sure thing. Lunch break for me is at 12:00. See ya spooks.

*sure coffee bean. hey, if that jerkhole decides to mess with ya again, let me know. i got a friend who can give him quite the spook.

You check the clock to see what time it is. 9:00 in the morning. Almost time to go.

*Got ya. See ya soon.

You continue to dick around on your phone for a few minutes before you get up to slip on your jacket and check yourself in the mirror once more. After a quick use of your hand to fix your hair, you give your kitten a few more pets before stepping out of the apartment and locking the door. Here we go again…

"Need an order of Eggs Hollandaise, applewood bacon and two slices of sourdough toast, then another order of EH with sausage and whole wheat toast! Come on guys, move your asses today will you? You did a good job yesterday, but this doesn't mean we slack off," your boss yelled in the steamy kitchen, your arms crossed as you looked sternly at the chefs as they worked. You were the last line of defense for food that was going out the door, and you took your job seriously. A waiter came back with a plate that had food still on it.

"What is it Julian?"

The waiter gulped as he said, "Uh, well the table for two has said their ham was undercooked, and the eggs were overdone as well."

You groan as you hold your face. Damian grumbles as he shouted at the cooks in the kitchen.

"Come on you guys! Overcooked eggs and ham? Are you kidding me right now?"

You sigh and rub your chin again as you say, "My bad, guess I didn't see it."

Damian rolls his eyes and replies, "Look, I know I said I would go easy on you and the Commis, but we are backing up in here, and I don't want to see food returned like this again! It's bad for our business!"

You nod as you make sure to pay attention and check every last bit of food that goes out from here on, noting that you got distracted while thinking of that certain skeleton who was supposed to be working the hot dog stand. You hum as you go about garnishing the food and making sure its perfect before sending it out. "Come on, last few tickets," you yell as the cooks fire up the last of the orders. The Commis are in the corner, washing pots and peeling spuds for the possible lunch rush. It was a Thursday, so you knew that not many people came in for lunch. All the better to get these orders out and take a quick break before you knew things would get a little hectic at lunch. "Service please," you heard Damian say as he set the last of the plates out for the patrons and sighed, wiping his forehead. "Jeez, guess people like our Eggs Hollandaise."

You chuckled as you wiped down your own forehead and Damian looked at you a little closer. "Did you not shave this morning?"

You smile and strike a little pose, your chin pointed out. "What do you think? I can work a 5 o'clock shadow." Damian snirks as he said, "Oh sure Mr. Hardbody. Go take a quick break and be back in 15 minutes."

You nod as you step outside, breathing in the cold morning air. It was a welcome break, as the kitchen tended to get quite stuffy at times. After checking your phone, you roll your shoulders and give out a quick puff to steady your thoughts. "Well, it's going ok right now. Things can get better today." As you lean against the wall of the building next to yours, you check your phone again as you see a new text message from Sans. Its a picture. Sans is laying his head on the counter of his stand, his eyes partly closed as the title reads 'Bored out of my skull'

You roll your eyes again as you reply with a picture of your own. You smile as you snap it and then text him back, showing off your sous chef uniform as well. You hear a reply within only a few minutes.

*nice get up.

*Same to you, numbskull

You chuckle as he then sends another text right after that.

*didn't know joel from the last of us was working at a fancy restaurant.

You feel your face heat up a little. You didn't look like Joel...did you?

*Hey, my facial hair isn't that bad. And I don't have gray hair, thank you very much.

You roll your eyes as you stuff your phone back in your pocket before you turn to head back inside, accidentally bumping into someone. You step back and look at who you bumped into. You look up and see it is a tall skeleton monster, who at the moment is wearing what looks like a uniform with a red scarf tied around his neck. You blink as the large skeleton smiled.

"HELLO HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS FINE DAY? DO YOU WORK AT THIS ESTABLISHMENT?"

The large skeleton shook your hand happily as you smile and reply, "Sure do. I'm the Sous Chef."

The skeleton beamed down at you, a large smile on his face. "WOWIE! SO YOU WORK AS A CHEF TOO! I DO AS WELL, AT LUIGI'S! I MAKE PASTA AND PIZZA'S FOR PEOPLE! I HAD ONLY THOUGH SPAGHETTI WAS THE BEST IN CUISINE, BUT I WAS WRONG."

You think for a few minutes before you remember. Luigi's...that is where Sans said… "Are you perhaps named Paps" you ask the tall skeleton.

He gasps and replies happily. "YES HUMAN. I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU! MY BROTHER DID TELL ME HE MET A NICE HUMAN YESTERDAY." He then frowns as he rubs the back of his head. "HE, ALSO TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR...INCIDENT WITH THE...UNDESIRABLE HUMAN YOU MET."

You realized he was talking about that jerk you ran into the other day.

"Well, that's fine Paps. I'm about to head back into work for a bit. I'm going to Sans stand in the park later for lunch. What about you? Why are you here?"

Papyrus smirked and replied with gusto. "WHY A QUICK BIT OF EXERCISE BEFORE GOING BACK TO WORK ALWAYS KEEPS ME ON MY TOES, AND READY FOR ANY ORDER THAT MAY COME MY WAY. BUT NOW, I MUST HEAD BACK. FAREWELL DEAR HUMAN! OH, HERE!" He takes out his phone and quickly types his number up to show you. "YOU CAN CALL ME ANY TIME DEAR HUMAN. GOODBYE FOR NOW!" Before you can finish putting in the number, he bounds away in a quick run, back towards the restaurant. You chuckle and roll your eyes as you head back into the restaurant.

After a few more hours of working, either sweeping up the floor and washing a few dishes, even though you had Commis to do so, you still felt it was your obligation. You check the clock and see its 12. "Hey Damian, I'm taking a lunch break."

Damian waved you off and said, "Go ahead. We don't get busy until 2 in the afternoon."

You nod as you begin your walk down the sidewalk to the park where Sans had told you he works.

You pull out your phone again and shoot a text to sans.

"You awake at all spooks?"

The reply was instant

"sure thing coffee bean. just getting up from my required break nap. come on by. i'll be waiting for ya."

You smile as you continue your walk, the park coming up to you quite soon. After a few more minutes, you see the mentioned hot dog stand Sans was talking about. It was a wooden stand with the word "Hot Dogs" written at the top. Some steaming is coming from beside Sans, telling you it's probably the hot dogs being kept warm. Sans peaks up and sees you, giving that same toothy smile.

"hey there coffee bean. so, you decided to try my cooking huh? well it ain't your standard hot dogs, oh no, these got magic in them."

You give a smirk and reply, "Oh yeah? I'll take two then. Mustard and relish and onions."

Sans chuckled as he began to work on the food. "man after my own heart...if i had one that is." You feel your face start to flush a little at that comment, but quickly keep it from happening by giving a chuckle. Soon, two steaming hot dogs with a side of fries and a can of soda.

"Bone-appetit," the smiling skeleton joked, giving you a lazy wink.

You take the one of the dogs and begin to eat it, groaning at the taste. "Oh god, it's so good. God damn Sans, what is in these things?"

"magic, like i said. nah, its not just that. i got a deal with some people that work at the local supermarket. me and my bro shop there all the time and are good customers, so they give me a discount on some pretty good quality 'dogs. the magic part of it is true though."

Soon, you feel an almost bubbling in your stomach, but not an unpleasant one. More so a happy, almost eager bubbling before your weariness and tiredness start to feel...diminished. "Whoa...what is that?"

"healing magic," Sans states matter of factly as he turns back to reading a book. You note it is a book of proverbs. "Whats with the proverbs book," you question as you continue to scarf down the tasty hot dogs, then working on the side of fries.

"you humans always surprise me with the sayings you have. like this one here that talks about if you go to bed early and wake up early, you are healthy, wealthy and wise. it is just so interesting…"

You chuckled as you saw how engrossed he was with the proverbs book, but then notice he has a stack of books and a lock box behind the stand. You see that most of the books he has are human classics, such as Old man and the Sea, 20,000 leagues under the sea, and...is that a book on quantum theory?

You shrug to yourself as you say, "Well, that book is quite the pro-verbial helper, isn't it?"

Sans looks up and smiles at you again with that big smile he has. "there you go trying to take my crown as pun master away. you want to have a pun time? Cus that's how you get a pun time."

Soon afterwards, you and Sans are joking and laughing with each other as other customers come up to buy some of Sans hotdogs. Many of them are monsters, but others are human as well. One human man buys 5 of them, making you give a little whistle.

"Wow, nice business today, huh Sans?"

He shrugs as he tucks the bills given to him in the box. "eh , yeah, but i like it when there aren't many people. makes my naps easier."

You snicker and reply with an eye roll. "Oh boy, the laziest man in the world."

He looks at you with a playful smirk yet again, causing your heart to skip a little.

"you really mean it," he chuckled, batting his non existent eyelashes.

You give hold your sides as you bust out laughing again, Sans joining you as the laughter spills out around you. You wipe away a tear and playfully give the skeleton a punch on his shoulder. "Jesus, my sides have left orbit and I'm never getting them back."

Sans laughs and laughs as he smacks his skeletal hand on the counter of his stand before holding his own sides. "man, i haven't laughed that hard in a while...hooo, thanks coffee bean."

You pat your stomach after you calm down, sighing as the feeling of the healing magic has made you quite a bit more chipper and eager to head back. It's only been 30 minutes, so you decide to hang around for a little while longer to talk to the joking skeleton.

"I ran into Paps when I was on my break earlier," you say, paying for a bottle of water from Sans, said bottle ice cold and waiting for you as you both talk.

"oh yeah. Paps texted me about meeting someone at the restaurant you work at. guess that was you. he's all excited about sharing his "culinary masterpieces" with you when you can hang out with him."

You smirk as you lean against the stand. This is really enjoyable and fun, the skeleton knows how to keep some good company. "Oh really? You say culinary masterpieces like it's a bad thing."

Sans gives a little snort of laughter and looks at you with the lazy smile again. "ever see someone put glitter on spaghetti before?" You wince as you can just imagine it. "Ohh...that bad huh?"

He chuckles as he flips through his book again. "yeah, but he's been learning a whole lot of the course of years we've been topside. right now, he's stuck on everything italian, which is good i guess. everything pasta, everything pizza, the desserts, he loves it all. its im-pasta-ble to get him on anything else."

Now it was your turn to snicker with laughter as Sans threw in another pun. "Let him visit me sometime. I can teach him quite a bit, what with all my work in the kitchen after all."

Sans looks up, surprised by your offer. "really? you would do that for paps?"

You nod and smile. "Of course, I would love to. If anything, I would want to make sure he has a wide variety of recipes to follow." Sans closed his eyes and gave a content sigh as he looked back at his book. "thanks coffee bean, it would really be appreciated."

You nod and then check your phone. Almost time to go. You then give a little knock on his stand as you start to head off. "I'll see ya later Spooks. Give me a call if you want to hang out. I'm off on Friday's."

Sans gives a lazy wave as he continue to flip through his book. "sure thing coffee bean. see ya...around?" Sans head perked up as he looked over his stand and saw a group of three humans heading towards his stand, and to him, they looked like bad news.

"head back now kid...these guys look like bad news to me," he whispered to you as the humans continued to approach. They were dressed in saggy clothes, like wannabe gangsters you thought. Two of them were very skinny, and one was rotund, you guessed the leader of the group. You stood to the side of the stall as they come up.

"Hey there skeleton boy. How's about you get us some hot dogs and fries," the larger of the trio said, the two males to his side crossing their arms like they were some hot shit.

Sans quietly got to work, and produced 3 hot dogs and fries for the men, along with the cans of soda. "That's 7.50." The man chuckled as he grabbed the food, handing the other two to his buddies who quickly began to eat. "Nah...I think you got that wrong. I think you meant to say...it's on the house. Would be an awful shame...if your little stand here suddenly went out of business because you didn't hear correctly, wouldn't it, skeleton boy," the fat man said as he scarfed his food down like a pig. The other two men laughed as the ate their food. You gave a grimace as you decided to stand up for Sans, since he did the same for you.

"You should pay for them. He hasn't done anything to you," you say, standing between Sans stand and the three men. The fat man chuckles as he looks you up and down. "Oh yeah? And who says so?" You cross your arms and stare the man down. "I say so." The man gives an almost evil smile as he looked to his two friends and said, "I see...well then...guess we got a monster lover boys…"

You lean against the stand, reaching your hand back behind it, looking like you were just leaning against the stall, grasping the bottle, which was glass, of ketchup, ready to use it. You then heard a voice holler, "Hey! Fatso!" The three men turned, and there was a human male standing there off to the side, wearing a leather jacket and jeans with a pair of pointed tip boots, aviator glasses on his face. "Fuck you think you're doing harassing the people around here?" The male strode towards the three, the three now looking quite nervous. "Uh...we was just playing, wasn't we boys," the fat male saying as he looked at his two friends nervously.

The stranger crossed his arms and looked at the three, then walked up to the fat male and socked him straight in the mouth, causing him to fall on his ass. "If I see you's three around here again, I swear to god I'll shove my fist so far up all three of ya's asses, you'll be fucking puppets. Got it?!" The fat male grasped his mouth and struggled to get up before nodding hurriedly, his two friends at this point already running off.

"This ain't over you monster lover," the male shouted as he ran away, holding his bleeding lip. The male sighed as he took his glasses off and looked to the skeleton. "Heya Sans."

Sans chuckled as he waved. "Hey there Johnny. Come by for your lunch again?"

The male rolled his shoulders and nodded. "Yep, three as usual, and here, payment for the three wannabes." He handed the skeleton a 10 dollar bill. "I swear those three have nothing better to do. You want me and my buddies to pay them a call for you," he asks, cricking his neck. You blink. Did Sans know dangerous people? You could feel he sensed your anxiety, before he then replied, "its all good. Don't worry about it Johnny. this, coffee bean, is Johnny Soza." You smile and shake his hand. "Hey, good to meet ya. A friend of Sans is a friend of mine. I met him almost a year after the barrier fell. He's a good monster...for being a skeleton and all." Sans rolled his eyes. "johnny, come on, you're breaking my heart here," sans playfully replied, laughing a little as he gave the male his three dogs, minus fries and soda. Johnny handed him some more money as he then looked at you.

"By that outfit, I take it you work over at that fancy restaurant that's almost around the corner from Luigi's right?" You nod and he chuckles. "My uncle owns the place. That skeleton, Papyrus? Makes the best fucking spaghetti I ever eaten, almost puts my mom to shame. Almost." He smiles and starts to snack on one of the dogs. "Hey, listen, we should hang sometime. I know a few places we can hang out, and I got connections. And don't worry, I'm not some fucking son of a crime boss here, I just do good work around here. Was one of the people that called for a monster hospital in the downtown area. Fucking human doctors turn away monsters like they got the plague in human hospitals."

You smile as you start to feel like you're going to be making a lot more new friends soon. Johnny checks his watch and then goes "Holy fuck, my brother is gonna kill me. Hey listen Sans, keep making these fucking hot dogs alright? I'll bring you more customers. And you, in the fancy get up, you treat him right you here?" He laughs as he walks briskly away. You sigh as you hold your face, the anxiety leaving you.

"Well, he sure is a bucket of energy," you say, putting your hands in your pockets. Sans nods as he rummages behind his stall and pulls out a cloth to wipe down the stalls top. "yeah, but he has a good heart. been a good friend of mine. anyways, you should get going coffee bean, or you'll be "roasted" by your boss for being late." You roll your eyes again before you turn to head off.

"See ya spooks. I'll meet up with you after work if ya want to," you say, part of you hoping he would say yes. He shrugs and nods. "ok. see ya then."

You smile and make your way back to the restaurant so you can finish up your day, the meal you just had filling you with satisfaction and energy. You were also very eager to hang out Sans again, though you couldn't quite tell why. You just shrugged inwardly, and made your way back to the restaurant. Hopefully, you thought, the rest of the day would go as smoothly.

Hours later…

You were finally off work and sighed as you bent backwards to crack your back a little. You smooth out your hair and then finally let Damian know you are leaving. Soon, you head outside, and there standing by the door is Sans.

"hey coffee bean. up for some fun tonight? i was thinking of heading to grillby's. may not be your standard of food, but hey, its good."

You smile and think for a minute. "Isn't that the monster bar? It sounds pretty cool."

Sans seems to almost being glowing at this point with his smile. "sweet. i called paps to come give us a ride there. he doesn't like the food, but hey, drinks are always a nice thing." You chuckle and soon, a red convertible pulls and you notice Papyrus is there. "HELLO HUMAN! DO YOU LIKE MY CAR? PLEASE GET IN, POSTHASTE!" You smirk as you hop in, Sans lazily making his way into the car and getting buckled in. "HERE WE GO!" Papyrus pressed the radio on, and ironically, Green Days "Holiday" began to play over the radio as Papyrus sped off to the bar. You sing along with the song, the skeleton brothers also trying to sing along as well. This felt...good. It felt like you were finally happy after a long time. Not to say you were miserable, but that you were missing something. And you felt like you found it, just yesterday, over a cup of coffee.


	3. Neon Moon

During the trip, the sounds of music floated from the convertible as you and your skeleton friends headed towards Grillby's. You were really getting into this, and you enjoyed every moment so far. You then started to see the neon lights of a bar getting closer. Sans hummed to the music as you saw him lazily look back to see you smile.

"hey coffee bean. eager to try some of grillby's cooking tonight?"

You nod and smile. "Sure thing." Papyrus scoffed as he pulled up to the bar, Sans getting out and you soon following.

"THIS PLACE IS NOTHING BUT A GREASE TRAP HUMAN. BUT...SANS LIKES IT SO I GUESS IT ISN'T ALL BAD. BE SAFE TONIGHT HUMAN! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW," he exclaimed as he sped off, the sound of NYEH HEH HEH, echoing in the night air, making him seem almost like a comical villain. Sans rolls his eyes, the smile still plastered on his face as he enters the bar, the sound of "Sans!" echoes in the small bar as the monsters all greet Sans, who you guessed was a regular. Sans gave a little wave as you look at all the different monsters in the quaint looking bar. Dogs of various sizes were piled near a table to the left playing cards, while a few various monsters were at the bar, as well as one very drunk rabbit monster laying her head on the table. You chuckle. Guess even monster bars have human traits. You notice that the bar looks very well maintained, with a polished bar top and red leather barstools. Booths line the ride side of the wall, where the polished mahogany floors shine like gold. You then notice the man running the place, and what a sight he is. A tall fire elemental looking at you with both curiosity and reservedness, cleaning a glass before setting it to the side. He was wearing a crisp bartenders outfit, complete with black arm bands around the crook of his elbow. He placed his hands on the bartop as you make your way to a seat.

"grillby, this is my friend. i call him coffee bean." You give Sans a little smirk and eye roll before you tell the fire man your name. He gives a small nod and replies, "Hi. What can I get you?" His voice is like the crackling of a soft campfire with the wind blowing. It sounds very pleasant.

You remember something about it being a grease trap from Papyrus, but Sans speaks up. "double order of burgers and fries. put them on my tab." Grillby nods as he makes his way to the door behind the bar, where you believed the kitchen was. Sans waved your curious look away.

"don't worry about paying coffee bean. i got it covered. you were willing to help me back at the park. i saw how you grabbed at the bottle and were ready to "bean" those guys. this is my way of saying thanks." You smack your face as you hear the puns again.

"Jesus Sans, enough with the puns already," you say jokingly.

Sans gave another smirk as he saw Grillby coming back with the food, the fire elemental placing the plate of food in front of you and Sans. "Enjoy...what about drinks" he asked, placing a bottle of ketchup with Sans food. You think for a minute, then smile as you reply, "Scotch on the rocks please."

Grillby chuckled as he went to work making the drink. After a few minutes, he placed the finished drink on a small napkin by your food. "Enjoy. Please let me know if you want anything else," he adds, going back to attend to other customers.

Sans gives a little whistle, making you question how he did so without lips. "grillby usually never talks that much to someone...guess you made a good first impression." You shrug and work on eating the burger you were told was good. After only one bite you stop yourself, thinking really hard. This burger was good. Very good. And what you were thinking really hard about was whether or not to just wolf the whole thing down, or take your time and enjoy it? You decide on the former, taking your time with the tasty burger, Sans watching you struggle to not be a pig. The taste is like something you would have expected out of a very high class chef. Grease pit? More like food that tastes next to fine dining. You take sips of your scotch here and there as you eat the burger and fries, looking over to see Sans dumping ketchup on his own food and taking swigs here and there straight from the bottle. You don't really question it. Everyone has their own tastes.

"Hey Grillby...I don't know what you did to this thing, but my god is it good. You sure this is the only thing you make here?" Grillby gives a little chuckle.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," he says, taking plates from the dogs table and heading to the kitchen to drop them off. In 10 minutes, the plate of burger and fries was gone, Sans still slowly, and you would think lazily, eating his and drinking from the ketchup bottle. You also feel..less stressed, like when you ate the hot dogs at the park. Must be magic, you guessed. You decide to let your eyes wander, taking in the surroundings. The lighting is calm, and soothing. You hear the chatter of other patrons who have come in at this point, the sound of cars going by outside. You find it...peaceful almost. You also notice as well that in the far corner of the bar, a miniature stage, complete with a guitar and jukebox. This whole place just feels peaceful and...like a home you haven't visited in a long time, but the doors open up for you once more whenever you decide to come back.

"guess the charm of the place has gotten to ya, huh coffee bean," Sans asked, seeing him finish off the last of his fries. You nod. This place did feel like home. You could see yourself coming here after a long day of work and just unwinding, grabbing a quick bite to eat and heading back home. Grillby comes back out, and sees that your drink is now empty. "What else can I get you," he asks, looking like he was ready to almost perform for you with his bartender prowess.

"How about a Gin Gimlet. On the rocks like before." He nods as he quickly begins to make the drink, adding a little flair here and there to his mixing. He seems to hum in satisfaction as he places the drink in front of you, waiting to see your reaction. You take a sip and sigh. "Perfection Grillby. Sans, you need to keep me away from this man, or I may make him the bartender at our restaurant," you say jokingly, Grillby's face flushing a little blue.

Sans laughs as he slaps his hand on the bar. "man grillbs, you're kinda hot under the collar right now, aren't ya?" Sans busts out laughing again as he enjoys the little joke he made, your laughter soon joining Sans. You were enjoying this evening, and man was it a good idea to come with the skeleton brothers. Your mind began to wander, considering what had happened in the park earlier today with the three men. You hoped they wouldn't come back to hurt you or Sans. You were a fighter, sure, but taking out 3 men at once would be a problem. You still also wondered if that jack hole you first ran into would be a problem as well, since you have come to like your monster friends, even though you've known them for a day or so. Grillby, Sans, Papyrus, they all seemed like such good monsters to be around. You could never understand why someone would want to hurt monsters like this. You sighed quietly. "I need to think of something else. This is just going to depress me.

You then heard the distinct jingle of the door to the bar as someone came in. You turned to see who it was, and your mouth almost dropped open in surprise. There was a young woman standing there, in somewhat dirty clothes, holding a large guitar case in her left hand, and a white and red cane in the other. Her eyes were closed, and you immediately knew why. She was blind. She tapped her cane in front of her as she walked towards where she could guess the bar was located at. Everyone was watching her. She seemed to be about your age, of about 25, with long brown hair and dirt covered tanned skin. She grasped out for the bar and gently pulled herself up and sat on the stool. Grillby was watching her closely. Sans was watching too, though with a worried expression on his face. You guessed he wondered if she had wandered in here by mistake.

"Hello? Is the barkeep here," she asks, a softness to her voice. Grillby stand in front of her and places his hands on the bar, her own hand reaching out to feel his. He didn't jerk away, which surprised you.

"Ah, you are here. And so warm too...do you have a fever," she asked again, her face showing she was slightly concerned. Grillby then decided now would be the time to reply. "Yes...miss. I'm Grillby. What can I do for you?"

She seemed to perk up her ears as she smiled. "Oh my, your voice is so beautiful. It's like a thousand tiny campfires, all speaking in unison."

Grillby seemed to blush, Sans giving a kind smile as you look on.

Grillby coughed a little and said, "Ah...thank you."

She giggled a little as she then felt for his hand again, grasping it gently. "I wish to ask if I could have some food. I have no money, but am hoping to perform for my food for the night. Would you allow me to," she inquired, her other hand feeling the top of the bar as she waited for his response.

You wondered what she could do, then looked down at her guitar case. You wondered what she was considering doing.

Grillby thought for a moment, holding his chin with his hand. "Hmm...what can you do?"

The female smiled, as she replied in the same soft voice. "I play guitar...and I'm quite good at it to." Grillby looked at her, then at the guitar case, and then replied, "Sure. If you do this, I will give you some food. Sound fair?"

The female clasped her hands together happily as she found his hand again and gave it a small kiss in thanks, not hearing the small sizzle it made. Apparently, she still didn't know it was a monster bar. She slowly got off the barstool and made her way to the small stage with her guitar, holding her can as well.

You and Sans were smiling as you watched this unfold. You felt sorry for this girl, as she seemed to be homeless, with only the guitar as her only possession. Sans nudged your side and saw that Grillby had a small blush of blue on his face.

"Boy, he sure is a little red in the face," you say, nudging Sans back. Sans chuckled a little, watching the girl sit on the stage with the help of a chair. She then pulls from her guitar case a very worn out, but still useable guitar. With practiced hands, she tunes the guitar, holding it like it was her only lifeline to this world. She then smiled and began to play, her hands playing the guitar with skill. Everyone was wide eyed as they watched this blind girl play her guitar, before she began to sing.

 _Well, these Highway Forty blues,_

 _I've walked holes in both my shoes._

 _Counted the days since I've been gone,_

 _And I'd love to see the lights of home._

You and Sans both turned towards her now, yours and his full attention on the blind girl playing and singing beautifully. Apparently, the dogs thought so to, as you took a quick look back, and saw one of them look quite sad, before he began to howl in an almost accompanying way of the song. The other dogs soon joined him, the female never stopping and tapping her foot to the rhythm of the song. You saw Sans frown a little bit, a small bit of blue at the corner of his eyes. Was he crying too?

 _Wasted time and money too;_

 _Squandered youth in search of truth._

 _But in the end I had to lose,_

 _Lord above, I've paid my dues._

 _Got the Highway Forty blues._

You were enjoying her singing, and the way she played. You checked to see what Grillby was doing, and he was simply looking at her as if he found a treasure. The dogs had stopped howling, but were still sad as she continue singing. After a few more minutes, the song finished and there was applause in the bar. She held her hands to her face and you saw she was blushing as she gave a small bow and placed her guitar back in its case. She made her way off the stage and to the bar again, Grillby giving his own applause.

"That was astounding. How did you manage to do that," he asked, leaning on the bar. She smiled again as she looked down. "Years of practice. You can imagine how hard it is to play blind...but I enjoy it..."

You and Sans are still amazed at what happened, and you see Sans wiping away the small tears that formed at the corner of his eyes. You reach into your wallet and pull out some money for the girl, her head turning in your direction after hearing the crinkle of the money you were to offer her.

"It's ok. I don't need money. I will work for it." Grillby had already left to get the girl some food, her fingers rubbing against the bar, seeming to read the wood that was underneath it. "This is a monster bar, yes" she asks, Sans flinching a little. You were a little worried also, as you too felt that she had gotten lost, but then she smiled.

"I like monsters. I don't know what they look like, I can only hear them. I met one already before. He was so sweet and kind to me. He had fur like a kitties. He called me his little buddy." Sans snorted as you looked at him. "that's felix. or bp for short. you like him then," he asked the woman. She nodded and then gasped. "Oh my, I forgot to say my name. I'm Emma. Please excuse me for not saying it sooner." She smiled and then answered Sans question. "He is a good friend to me, and we sometimes chat over tea." You smile. You smile and watch as the female sighed as she heard Grillby come back with a plate of food. The female breathed in deep and went to work eating the food, groaning happily with the taste.

You and Sans go back to talking about random things, even cracking a few jokes. You don't notice the time go by, ordering another Gin Gimlet from Grillby to drink the time away, as it were. You find out about more of Sans, and what he likes. You learn he likes reading human books, of course, as well as about things like science and psychology. He also has a fascination of the stars, which gives you a few ideas for later.

"Hmm, didn't expect you to want to read for more than five minutes," you explain, a small tinge of red on your cheeks from the alcohol. Sans was now drinking tabasco sauce, and according to Grillby, it was like drinking a beer for him. Sans also had a small dusting of blue on his cheeks as he had his hand propped on the bar, staring at you. "yeah, well i didn't expect you to be such an awesome human, so there's that thought."

In this moment, you felt content and happy, and a little embarrassed by the way the skeleton was staring at you. You then hear one of the monster patrons walk over to the jukebox and slip a coin in, choosing some quiet but moody jazz music. Not only did that happen, but at that moment, it began to rain gently. It seemed like the gods were setting this up just for you and Sans, in a way. The moody jazz music, the rain, the drinks you had drunk together. It just felt, to you at least, perfect.

Sans chuckled as he took another swig of his tabasco and you smiled. "Hitting the sauce a little hard tonight, huh Spooks?"

Sans smirked as he finished his drink and sighed happily as he continued to stare at you, with an almost happy/in love sort of feel. "eh, so are you. anyone ever tell you that you look good with an unshaved face? you look so...mysterious."

You smirk and give a little chuckle. "No...anyone ever tell you that you're handsome for a skeleton?" The alcohol always made you a flirty/happy drunk.

Sans gave a wry smile. "once or twice. though not from a human though." Unknown to you however, Grillby was talking with the blind girl happily, letting her meet with the other patrons and asking her if she wanted a drink. You, on the other hand, were feeling something in the pit of your stomach, like butterflies as you stared at the skeleton on the barstool. You barely knew this guy, er skeleton, yet there was something in your gut telling you that this skeleton might end up as more than friends with you...and you were alright with that. You didn't know when or why...but it might happen. You yawn and check the time. It was almost 10 at night. You didn't get anxious at all, the alcohol working on keeping you calm. You overhear in the back about Grillby asking the girl if she would like to stay the night, at least until the rain let up, after finding out this girl did indeed, to your suspicion, did not have a home to go to.

You look at Sans and then outside at the gently falling rain. "Aww...its raining...now I'm gonna get all wet…"

Sans smiled at you again, still staring up at you as he huffs out a sigh. "well...guess i'm going to have to get you home then. Paps is probably already asleep, and he's gonna be mad in the morning because i didn't read him his story. oh well."

Sans gave a yawn as he too got up from the barstool, wobbling a little bit because he was slightly drunk. You to stumbled as you attempted to get up, almost falling on Sans as Grillby came by to say goodbye. "Stay safe tonight. I hope to see you again," the man of fire said as he continued to serve the customers that were still there. Sans wobbled the door, giving a little hiccup as he leaned against the door and waited for you. You smirked and stumbled on getting your coat on before you headed out the door with him, the awning protecting you from the rain.

"How are we getting home," you ask, staring at the dark and rain soaked street. Sans chuckled and grabbed hold of your arm, your face flaring up in a blush again.

"i know a shortcut. hold on." You grasped his arm and then felt him take a step forward...and it felt like you were being flung forward over and over again. You closed your eyes, hearing nothing as you tumbled, before you were right side up again, this time facing your apartment. You shook in fear a little, as Sans looked up at you with the same lazy drunk smile.

"some shortcut, huh coffee bean?" You nod and let out the breath you were holding as you walked to the door, the doorman still there as he gave a little bow and said, "Welcome back."

Sans chuckled as he began to walk away, but you stopped him and asked, "Can...can we do this again tommorow? This was loads of fun."

Sans seems to have a sparkle in his drunken eye, before replying, "sure, that sounds like fun coffee bean."

You smile again at that nick name. You're starting to take to it quite well.

"See you tomorrow as well Spooks," you grin, as your drunken self decides now would be a good time to give him a kiss on the forehead. "And...thanks again for getting me back some safe."

Sans face turns even more blue, you see in embarrassment, before he coughs into his skeletal hand and replies with "y-yeah...you're welcome. see ya." He then turns on the spot, and he was gone. You hum to drunken self as you make your way back into your apartment building, taking the elevator and finding your room. You stumble inside, drunkenly laughing as your cat runs to your feet and gives you a sweet purr.

"Hey buddy...i'mma go to sleep now. But...you need food…" You find your cats food and give him his nibbles before turning back to your task at heading to your bedroom. Undoing your outfit from work, you get on a shirt, putting it backwards because again, drunk. After deciding that boxers were an ok pajama bottom, you flop into bed...and immediately began snoring loudly. Your dreams were filled with the color blue, and the sounds of Sans chuckle.

Meanwhile at Grillby's…

It had been a few hours since you left, and Grillby was closing down for the night. After wiping down the counters and tables, giving the place a quick sweep, and washing out the skillets he used, he was ready to get some sleep. The woman he had kept for the night had decided to take a shower, which Grillby had in his upstairs apartment over the bar. He had one put in with his apartment in case anyone had decided to stay the night and needed a quick wash. He found the now clean woman asleep on the couch. He watched her chest rise and fall quietly with each passing moment.

When he had insisted on her using his bed, she refused, saying it was kind of him to do so, but she felt she was taking advantage of his kindness. After trying to convince her multiple times, he just gave up, and instead gave her a comfy blanket and pillow to use. She thanked him over and over again, tears in her eyes, as she explained that she had never received this much kindness from someone, let alone a monster before. She asked, before she fell asleep, if she could feel his face, so she could "see" him. Grillby hadn't understood, but took his glasses off for her to trace his face. Her fingers were soft...delicate and to him, he could feel kindness radiating off of her. She traced over his face with her hands, feeling his strong jaw and soft face. She smiled as she felt the warmth radiating off of him.

"You remind me of an angel...coming to save the sick and downtrodden. I dream of angels sometimes, I was told what they looked like...I was always told an angel would come to me in my darkest hour to save me...thank you." She hugged him, Grillby not used to such physical contact, but he gave her a hug back anyways. That had happened only an hour ago. _You remind me of an angel._ Grillby smiled as he walked away from the girl on the couch to his own room before shutting the door. An angel? Him? Maybe not, but Grillby was happy in what he did. He sighed as he got undressed from his bartenders clothes and into a pair of pajama's before putting his glasses on his bedside table. _You remind me of an angel._ Her words made him smile, as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his own dreams filled with the sound of a guitar playing in the distance.


	4. When it Rains it Pours

You slowly, and groggily wake up in the morning, feeling a slight headache after your little foray into some Gin Gimlets last night. You groan and roll over to hold your head. "God damnit my head hurts…" You stand and check the time. Its about 8 in the morning. You still slept well, but man what a night that was. Even if it was a simple little get together for drinks, it was enjoyable. You check your phone and see there is a message from Sans, who apparently sent it just a few minutes ago. It was another picture of him, this time his head laying on the floor with the caption "Just kill me already".

You chuckle, texting back.

*Hit the sauce too hard, huh Spooks?

You chuckle as you get up, wincing as you hold your head. You make your way to feed your cat and see the text message on your phone as you wait for coffee.

*shut your face

You roll your eyes and laugh. Seems he did hit that sauce a little too hard. You hear your phone beep again and then looked.

*it was extra spicy ok? i can drink booze like you too...you human liquor drinker.

You began to laugh again as you sipped on your coffee and texted back.

*Really nice comeback there Spooks. You still up for hanging out today? It's my day off so…

You wait for a response and go about getting your breakfast for the day. A simple stack of pancakes...and you consider making some cookies later as a way of saying thank you to Paps and Sans for being such good friends. You also wondered about something for Grillby…

Your phone beeped once more, checking to see.

*sure thing. though let's save Grillbys' until tonight, huh? I still have my own job to take care of. oh, and johnny may stop by later to drop something off at your apartment. I gave him the address. don't worry, it's nothing bad.

*Got ya, see ya then. And what exactly is he bringing me?

You were a little confused. What would Johnny, that leather jacket clad man be bringing you?

*don't worry about it, consider it another way of me thanking you for being willing to help me.

You blush a little before responding.

*k. I'll stop by for lunch. Oh, do you remember anything from last night?

You hoped he didn't remember the kiss you gave him on the skull.

*no, why?

You let out a breath of relief as you remember what you had done. Sure, you had been drunk, but at least you could still remember. Guess it didn't hold the same for Sans.

*No reason. I was just worried I did or said something wrong.

Sans replied almost immediately.

*you didn't do anything wrong coffee bean. at least not that i can remember

You sigh, feeling a little bad for having to lie, but you were worried you might scare off someone who could be an amazing friend. You then say reply.

*Ok, well I'll see you at lunch. And hey, less sauce tonight, ok?

You chuckle to yourself as you get yourself ready for your day off. You guessed that for today you would get some stuff done around the apartment, and then going shopping for a bit before you would come back for lunch with Sans.

You stretch and make sure you look decent enough after getting dressed, seeing you still had the face stubble from yesterday, thought a little more fuller this time. You decided you needed to shave later in the day. 20 minutes later, you hear a knock on your door. You open it, and there is Johnny, the man who stopped the humans from attacking Sans the other day.

"Heya Johnny," you say, smiling and shaking his hand.

The male smiles as he shakes your hand back, giving you a pat on the shoulder. "Heya bud. Listen, Sans asked me to give this to you. He called me early this morning, asked me to get this to you." He smiled as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to you. He then also took out a small bottle of gin from his jacket pocket, and from the label, this stuff looked quite pricey.

"Holy shit...that's some good gin. Did Sans buy that for me," you ask, taking the small bottle and setting it on your kitchen counter, Johnny entering your home.

"Yeah, the bone head did. He told me he bought this on a spur of the moment last night when he was drunk off his ass on tobasco sauce. Told me you liked Gin after drinking those Gin gimlets last night. I told him to watch himself on that sauce, but does he listen? Fuck no." He rolled his eyes as he took another drag of the cigarette and pointed at the piece of paper. "And that number I gave you is mine. You call me if you run into any problems, and I'll be over there with some buddies of mine. Sans did good for me, and I did good for him, so we both owe each other a lot of favors." He chuckled as he placed a cigarette in his mouth, striking a match on the side of his boot. He hummed as he drew in the smoke and sighed.

"Haa...Sans is good people. And to tell you the truth, I saw how he was looking at you the other day at the stand, and I saw how you were willing to protect him" Johnny stated rather matter of factly, taking a drag from the cigarette.

You blink as you look at Johnny. "How he was looking at me?"

Johnny chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Of course how he looked at you. Now, I don't give a shit who you fall for in life, and Sans seems to be eyeing you a lot more than just a repeat customer to his stand. I don't know why...I just got this gut feeling."

You blush and hold your face, Johnny giving a chuckle as he continues to smoke.

"I...I didn't even notice. He just seems so friendly," you reply, watching Johnny give your little kitty a pet.

"Yeah...listen pal. I'm not saying he likes you, but he likes you. Right now, he likes you as a good friend, and I feel if you give him time, that liking as a friend can turn more. I just see these things, ya know?"

Johnny watched your face turn beet red again, giving another laugh at your embarrassment. Wait, why were you embarrassed over this, you barely met the guy only a few days ago! Johnny smiled as he clapped you on your back. "Hey, don't sweat it kid. Listen, give this some time, ok? Sans is...not really used to finding a good friend so quickly. He called me after our little...meeting in the park the other day, and told me you seem like a good friend and that you made a good impression on him when you first met. But I'm only going to say this to you pal...don't make him upset, and try not to hurt him. He's...confided a lot in me over the past couple of years. A lot of it...ain't pretty."

He takes one last drag of his cigarette and douses it in the sink, throwing it in the trash, before letting out one more puff of smoke. "Just...take that into consideration, ok pal?"

You nod, worried about what Johnny was talking about. You then give him another shake of his hand.

"Thanks for letting me know Johnny. Sans is good people, even though I've known him for a few days. I promise I'll get to know him better. And...thanks." Johnny smiled as he gave you a wink. "Hey, take it easy partner. I'll see you later." He left the apartment, his boots clunking against the ground. Soon, you hear the sound of a motorcycle starting up and speeding off. You check the number on the paper and put it into your phone. Now...came the task of trying to clean up your apartment you have been neglecting for a number of days.

1 hour later..

Well, you may have cleaned the place up some, but it was still somewhat dirty. You hummed as you grab your jacket and roll your shoulders before popping your neck. "Alright, shopping time." You smile as you give your kitten a little pet, hearing Stranger meow at you before you left to go grab some things for dinner tomorrow. You guessed tonight would be nice for Grillby's, and then tomorrow something home cooked.

After walking ten minutes, you made it to the grocery store you visited often, for both yourself and the restaurant. As you stepped through the doors like every other time, you heard a bell ringing above you, and you wondered what was going on. Soon, a man in a crisp looking suit, who you guessed was the manager, stepped forward and clasped his hands together.

"Congratulations! You are our 10,000th customer. As being such, we wish to offer you a prize draw, to find what your prize is. Please, come this way," he explained, leading you to a large box with a question mark on it, people with cameras pointing at you and the manager. He smiled. "This is our prize box, the ball you pull out can be marked with a letter from A to F. A is the biggest prize of all, which is a lovely dinner for two, all expenses paid, at one of the most prestigious restaurants in town, El Salvador!" Your eyes widened. That was a 5 star restaurant in town. You needed to book weeks in advance to even get a spot sometime. The people around this little show were clapping and watching with anticipation as you shrug and stick your arm into the box, rooting around. You clasp your hand on a ball and pull it out. It was gold in color, with a large A imprinted on it.

"I'll be damned," you say as the crowd cheers and cameras flash.

"Congratulations! You have won the dinner for two at El Salvador!" He shook your hand and smiled. "You will be treated like royalty, I guarantee you. Please enjoy your dinner. You can choose which day you wish to have it, just give us a call and we will set it up," the manager said as the people around you finished clapping and taking pictures. "Also, since you did pull the A prize, please, allow us to pay for your groceries today for being such a valued customer." You smile as you thank the manager again and decide to get on with shopping. Before you left, the manager left you his name and number to use when booking the dinner for two.

Soon, you finish shopping and take another ten minutes to walk back to your apartment. You drop off your bags of groceries, and then make your way to go back and start shopping for a few other things. You noted you needed a new pair of headphones, and decided that now would be a good time to get some. You hum as you make your way to the electronics store and check the time. Still plenty of time to go and get some lunch with Sans later.

Soon you hear, "Stop! Thief," and you look up to see a blue scaled fish monster chasing after a man holding a black and white purse. You wonder what the hell is going on, before the man is almost to you. You quickly stick your foot out, causing the man to trip and fall flat on his face, the purse flying from his grip and you catch it. The blue scaled woman pants as she grabs the man and stares at him.

"Piece of shit...thanks pal," the woman says. You notice she has an eye patch and fire red hair and was wearing what looked to be an expensive looking leather jacket. You hold out the purse to her. "This is yours, yes?"

You notice that the women looks at you, then at the purse, then she smirks, showing you her razor sharp teeth. You wince a little as she snatches the purse from you.  
"Thanks again punk. I'm Undyne. And this piece of shit is gonna regret doing that," you note as the man is sweating and scared out of his mind. You put your hand on her arm. "I think he's learned his lesson, haven't you pal? This woman looks like she can seriously mess your day up, and I have no ungodly clue why you stole from her."

The woman let out a huff of air. "He stole from my wife. Took me forever to catch up to him," she says, eyeing him down. "But...he ain't worth it. Get outta here you little punk." The man stumbled to his feet and ran.

The fish monster smiled at you and replied, "So, thanks for that. Here, for your trouble ya little punk," she said, handing you a 50 dollar bill. You shook your head, but she forced it into your hand, almost making you punch yourself with how hard she pushed. Soon, you saw a small dinosaur looking monster coming up to you two, wearing a black and white dress. You smile as you wave. "Hello. I stopped the guy who tried to rob you," you say as the female dinosaur was fidgeting.

"U-uh...thank you. U-undyne chased after him f-for quite a bit. T-thanks again. I'm A-alphys."

You shake her hand, and Undyne claps you on the back and lets out a laugh, feeling your shoulder sting from the slap. "Ha! He looked ready to piss himself! Thanks again punk. You saved me from running even more." You smile and nod before Undyne smirks. "Got a number? If you can stop a thief, I'd love to see you fight," she exclaimed. You shrugged and told her your number. "See ya punk." Alphys waved goodbye. "B-bye. Th-thanks again!"

You smile. You're just making all sorts of friends today, aren't you?

After grabbing a new pair of headphones, you check your clock now. It was time for lunch, and boy were you famished. You make your way to the park and see the same hotdog stand, Sans lazily reading a book as he waited for customers. You walk up, seeing him brighten up and stand from his seat. "hey coffee bean. glad you came on by. did you uh...see johnny this morning?"

You remembered the gift that Johnny had dropped of. "Yes Sans, the gin was a nice gift. You didn't have to do that for me," you reply, watching Sans already make you a lunch order. Soon, two hot dogs and fries were ready for you, along with a bottle of water. You take them, handing Sans the money required. "heh, yeah i know i didn't have to, but i decided to. i saw how much you liked gin." You roll your eyes and replied, "I like scotch too, but I wouldn't want you to buy me a good bottle of scotch, would I?

Sans frowned. "you don't like it?"

You smile and pat his bony hand. "Sans I love it. I love gin, but you don't have to spend that much money on me like that. It's a nice bottle, and I plan on making us drinks if you want to come over later today." You freeze. You just invited Sans...to your house...after you barely knew him for a few days. You worried how he would react. "ok, but i need to make sure paps gets his story read to him tonight. He usually goes to bed around 9, so I can be over then, alright?"

You nod and smile, eating the delicious food in front of you. You sigh happily as the magic works on your body, making you feel less tired than normal.

"Thanks Sans, the 'dogs were a bun-dle of goodness."

Sans snorts and smiles at you. "man after my own heart. i swear you are getting better at this. so, grillby's later?" You nod and then snap your finger thinking of something. "Just...no sauce tonight, ok? Come to my house for drinks, alright?"

Sans shrugs and smiles. "sure thing, coffee bean." You then lapse into conversation with Sans, laughing at more of his stupid jokes and just all around enjoying his company. After a rather stupid joke, you were holding your stomach and busting out laughing as you hold the stall, Sans himself laughing loud and happily. You wipe away a tear from your eye, as you stand back up after being bent over and laughing.

"God damn Sans, the puns suck but you still manage to make me laugh," you say, chuckling as you polish off your french fries and throw the trash away into the nearby trash can. Sans smirks. "i got a good audience."

You roll your eyes again as you check the time. "When do you get off?"

Sans shrugs. "i get off work when I want to. I own this stand, so i set the time. i just have to take my stuff back home and be ready to go. so, you want to go to grillby's now or later?"

You smirk as you reply, "Later. How about 5?" Sans smirks, "it's a date then coffee bean." You gulp, and see Sans blush blue, and you feel your own face flush blue. "w-what i meant to say was," he started to say, but you stop him.

"Its ok Spooks, I get the meaning. See you at 5 then. And hey...no sauce this time," you remind him, Johnny's words in the back of your mind. Sans gives a little "mhm" before getting back to his book. You walk off, heading back to your apartment, but as you walk, you bump into someone. You stumble backwards, and begin to apologize, but the man standing in front of you stops you. "Excuse me," he said with a deep, and almost silky smooth South American accent. You gulp and your face flushed again. Holy hell this guy sounded sexy as balls. He was wearing a charcoal colored suit without a tie, the top button undone on his white dress shirt.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I can find...Grillby's at? I am going there later to have a drink, but I can't for the life of me find it," he says, that voice doing all sorts of things to your head. You shake your head to get rid of the flush before replying.

You give him a quick set of directions, letting him know what the bar looked like. The man chuckles. Good god, that chuckle.

"Good...I know where it is then. Thank you young man," he replied, walking off. You fan yourself a little. Wow, what a voice. Like pure silk. You make your way back to your apartment, sighing as you make your way up to your apartment. Guess you had some time to kill before you went out with Sans tonight. Went out...it sounded to you like a date, but you barely knew him. You didn't like him like that...right? You groaned as you held your head. "Why must fate tempt me like this?"

You resign yourself to watch TV for those hours, or idly texting Sans at his job. Hopefully things wouldn't be as...drunk tonight. And you did invite him over for drinks after he finished up with his brother. You sigh and hold your head. "I really hope you are happy fate," you say, continuing to watch TV.

Hours later…

It's now time to go grab a bite at Grillby's with Sans. You smile as you decide to look somewhat decent, putting on a light blue, button up, short sleeve. You then get a nice pair of dark blue jeans and slip them on before checking yourself in the mirror once more, checking to make sure your hair was good. God, you felt like a girl sometimes. "Well...as the old saying goes...when it rains it pours. Lets see what else happens today."

You are about to make your way out the door, when you see Sans standing at the door. He seems to be wearing a clean blue jacket and some actual jeans this time instead of his shorts you saw him in, and his slippers were gone, now replaced by a somewhat nice pair of shoes. Was he trying to dress nicer for you? No...that couldn't be the case, you thought. Could it?

"hey coffee bean. you clean up pretty good," he observed, blushing slightly. You smile, with a blush yourself.  
"Hey, so do you...when you aren't surrounded by hot dogs that is."

Sans chuckles as he holds his hand out for you. "let's go then." You smile at him before he whispers, "close your eyes." You do, and feel a bit of a lurch in your stomach, as you look up and see Grillby's, shining neon sign bright in the night. You smile as you let go of his hand, the skeleton leading you inside. You follow and hear the cheer of "Sans" as you enter, walking up to the barstool and sitting down. You look over and see that girl from the other day. Emma, right? She was strumming her guitar quietly, adding an ambiance to the bar that really fit well.

"Hey Emma," you say, walking up to her and holding your hand out for her to feel it. She tapped your hand and smiled. "Hello. Its good to hear you again. You are the one who got drunk on gin gimlets yeah?"

You blush as Sans gives you a little shit eating smirk before he goes to sit down. "Uh...yes. I am surprised you remember my drink order so well." She chuckles. "Well, when your eyes aren't there, you learn to use what others you have." She gave another warm smile, and you noticed she had clean clothes. A clean shirt and a pair of pants. You looked to Grillby, who simply smiled as he worked on his drinks for his regulars. You give her a pat on the hand and then bend down to give her some cash for playing.

"Here, you earned it. Please, take it." She hesitated for a moment, before taking the 10 dollar bill you gave her. "What amount it is" she asked, setting it into her glass she had in front of her for tips. "Its 10 dollars." She winced and you placed your hand on hers. "You earned it...so please take it, ok?"

She sighs and nods as she then smiles and leans up to whisper in your ear. "I think Sans might like you. I can hear his breathing get quicker when you joke with him. He is very good at hiding his emotions...but he can't hide what his body does."

You gulp and blush once more, walking away from Emma as you hear her giggle and continue playing the guitar. You sit beside Sans, as Sans already ordered the order of Burgers and Fries that you had last time. Sans smiled at you.

"so coffee bean, you still up for making those drinks later? i think Grillbs got you beat." You smile as you gently nudge the skeleton. "Come on spooks, I can do pretty well. I work in a fancy restaurant after all. Had to take over for the bartender a few times, so I got an idea on what to do." Grillby placed a glass of cola in front of your order.

"Good luck with the drinks tonight. Remember to use clean ice," Grillby smiled, giving Sans a wry smile as well as he went back to making orders. Sans coughed into his hand, but you could feel the blush on the skeletons face

After some light conversation with Sans, you heard the door open to the bar, the jingle echoing in the room. You turn, and then immediately blush as you see that it's the man with the silky voice again. He gives you a smile, then quickly turns his attention to Grillby. There was tension in the room, the light chatter had now died down as the man quietly made his way to the barstool opposite of you. Sans eyed this man with a bit of skepticism. Not many humans willingly came into Grillby's bar, but he did know there had been a few that trickled in here and there. No one said a word, and Emma had picked up on this, and she too stopped playing.

All eyes were glued on this man with the charcoal suit. Grillby moved in front of the male and said, in an easy and relaxed voice, "What can I get you?"

The man reached into his jacket pocket, and he pulled a large wad of cash from said pocket. You and Sans were gobsmacked, watching this man pull out three hundred dollars from said stack, and then smiled.

"Gin and Tonic" He placed a one hundred down on the top of the bar. "Cuba Libre" He placed another on the bar. "And a Moscow Mule." You knew these drinks. Simple drinks that didn't take too long to make, and you could not for the life of you understand why this man was paying that much. Grillby was silent, looking at the man, searching for something in the man's eyes to see if he was playing a prank on him. This wasn't a prank, you felt, this was a challenge, and a challenge that Grillby could do well in.

Within a few minutes, Grillby was already at work. Everyone was paying attention at this point, and it was like a show. Grillby was working the bar like a instrument, you noticed. The way he poured, moved and created the drinks in record time was amazing. After ten minutes, Grillby flipped three napkins in front of the male, placing the chilled glasses in front of the customer. The male grabbed the gin and tonic first, giving it a sip and sighing. "Perfection. Not a single thing wrong."

Grillby gave a small bow as the male grabbed the Cuba Libre. He sipped and then smiled once again. "Ah, just like the bartenders at home. You make me feel homesick Mr. Grillby." The male chuckled, causing you to flush. Damn him and his sexy ass voice. Finally, he took a deep sip of the Moscow Mule and sighed again as he looked to the flaming bartender.

"You...you are the final person I was looking for." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a dark red and black looking coin, flipping it towards Grillby. He caught it, looking at it curiously.

"I wish to welcome you to the Bartending World Championship. You, and three guests of your choice, may come to the championship, which will be held in Tokyo, Japan, in three months time. You will be tested about your drink knowledge, and from there...if you succeed and win, your name will be known all over the world. Politicians, diplomats, kings and queens and even presidents will flock to you for their drinks...to ease their pain in this world. You will be shown in every bartender magazine, and you will become more famous and more rich than in your wildest dreams. Of course...you may refuse…" he said, before Grillby simply said, "I'll do it."

You stare wide eyed at Grillby as he stood there, cleaning a glass as the male in the suit got up and turned to leave. "And Grillby...I believe in you. No matter what they say, I believe in monsters...and that they can achieve like humans. I wish you luck. You will have details delivered to you in a few days."

The male left, as quickly as he arrived, the barely touched drinks left on the bar. Grillby sighs as he cleans up from the male, dumping the remnants of the drinks and collecting the 300 dollars. You and Sans both stare, as Emma makes her way to Grillby before she places her hand on his face to feel for his emotion. "You are worried Grillby...why?"

Grillby sighed. "I don't know. This was all so sudden...but I have to do this. For me, and for monsters." Emma smiled. You noticed how...close these two seemed. They had only met yesterday, but you guessed it was because Grillby was being nice to her and helping her as best he could. You and Sans give each other a look and shrug. "Want to finish up and go ahead and get drinks at my place," you ask.

"ok. i'll be by around 9. remember, paps." You nod and pay Grillby for your food and then give a wave to the dogs and Sans. "hey coffee bean...stay safe going home, ok?" You smile and nod as you head out. Now...what were you going to do for the next 3 hours?

3 hours later…

You managed to distract yourself with youtube videos before you finally heard the doorbell ring. After heading towards the door, in walks Sans, still smiling and giving you a wink.

"hey coffee bean. ready to show me how you can pour a drink," he asked playfully.

You roll your eyes. "Of course. Come on in. Watch out for Stranger though. He nips." You hear a "Mew!" as you see your cat squish against Sans almost immediately, rubbing against him. "hey buddy…" He pets the kitty and the cat mews back before bounding away to go play with a toy.

Sans looks around and whistles.

"Nice place you got here coffee bean. Really spiffy."

You chuckle and go to start making the drinks. You get out your materials and began to work on the drinks for you and Sans, deciding to use the good gin to make you and him Gimlets. You make a little show of it, remembering what the bartender at the restaurant did. After pouring you and Sans the drink, you smile at him as you hand it to him.

"Cheers," you say, clinking your glass against his. He nods and sips. "mmm...damn that's good." You smile as you drink with him. This was fun, and you had to admit that you felt he was enjoying himself as well. After a few more drinks, and a couple of horrible puns later, you and Sans were quite tipsy. You chuckle as you wrap an arm around his shoulder and you decide to cuddle next to him.

"Hey, I tell you that you are handsome yet," you slur a little, giving him a kiss on the forehead again. He laughs and kisses you on the cheek, giggling as the alcohol worked in his system. "yeah, and i told you that you looked like joel. but that don't matter now," he smirked as he nuzzled against you, his cheeks stained blue. In your drunken state you smile and say, "I like you Sans."

He smirks as he puts an arm around you as well. "i kinda like you too coffee bean." You smiled and then blushed again as he looked at the drink he was holding, throwing back the last of its contents and sighing happily as he flopped forward, laying his head in your lap and snoring away, the glass gently plopping on the floor. You pick up the glass and smile as you lay your head back against the couch, your eyes growing heavy. You place the glass on the table and place a hand on Sans head, before you gently fall asleep.

Meanwhile, at Grillby's…

Grillby was still awake. It was now 1 in the morning, and he was staring at the red and black chip the man had given him. Would he do it? Could he do it? He was still unsure. He heard the sounds of footsteps and saw Emma coming into his room. She was shaking, and cheeks were streaked with tears. Grillby had decided to put Emma up in his apartment for the time being until she found a job to try and get herself back on track. She cried quietly as she sat down and hugged Grillby close. "I...I had a nightmare…"

Grillby stroked her hair, holding her close. "What was it about?" She sniffed and then placed a hand on his. "I just felt the void of night close around me...like it was trying to kill me. There was no light, no warmth, and I felt like I was dying." Grillby rubbed her back as he made his temperature go up slightly, trying to get her to calm down. She slowly did, but he felt she was still sad.

"You are safe." She then held him tighter. "Thank you...thank you so much for helping me," she said, hugging the fire elemental. She then looked up at him. He frowned. He wished he could see her eyes, just so he could comfort her more. She slowly got up from the ground and then smiled. "I will repay you someday Grillby. Some way and somehow, I will. And...about that contest you are planning on going to….I believe in you. I may not be able to see you or see what you do, but the passion you put into it, through sound alone, is astounding." She smiles and then turns to leave, but Grillby stops her and smiles before he gives her one more hug. "Thank you." She smiles and hugs him again, before turning to leave, closing the door behind her. Grillby looks down at the black and red button once more and clenches his fist. He would do this...and make himself, and all monsters proud. He swore on it...and...he felt a pang of longing in his chest as he remembered the girl with no sight.

"She cares about me, not because I am a monster...but because I am a good person. Why?" He sighs as he goes through the routine to get in bed, his mind still racing about what to do as he slowly drifted off into dreamless sleep once again.


End file.
